The present invention relates to improvements in shoe construction utilizing an adjustable and flexible closure assembly to secure the shoe to the wearer's foot. In order to maintain the best fit and most comfort when wearing shoes using laces, it is necessary to retie them frequently because they become untied or loosen from the constant exertion of force against them. Shoes with buckles offer only a limited adjustability as permitted by the fixed spacing of holes in the strap for insertion of the rigid metal stud/latch on a buckle.
One of the major disadvantages in using laces is that when they become loose or break, the wearer can experience discomfort or even injury. This can happen especially in a fastaction sport requiring quick foot movements, such as basketball, tennis, racquetball, soccer, football and the like.